19 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - o. Hieronim Warachim. Wojtyła papieżem; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Klinika cudów - odc. 12; telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.Polska (2000) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 19 maja; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Drzewo genealogiczne odc. 19; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 09:00 Budzik - Mleko - krowy 09:30 Kocham muzykę - Renson i bęben ; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:40 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 39; teleturniej 10:25 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 37; magazyn 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Bóle odc. 137; magazyn 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3836; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3837; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1084; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1473 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1635; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Kolarstwo - Grand Prix MTB - Bielawa 14:10 Tędy przeszła historia-Twierdza Boden; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Szwecja (2007) 14:40 Kolarstwo - Grand Prix MTB - Bielawa 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 37 - Zrozumieć kobietę - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3838; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3839; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 4 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1478 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1636; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1089; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Miś Fantazy - Wyspa kotów, odc. 9; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy X - Początek budowy w Dolinie Słoneczników, odc. 1; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Faktu - Pseudonim Anoda; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 21:30 ... Po Scenie Faktu; felieton 21:55 Mistrz i Małgorzata - odc. 6 - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 23:00 Mocne kino nocne - Krzyk 3 (Scream 3); thriller kraj prod.USA (2000) 00:55 Kojak seria 4 - Fatalna pomyłka kraj prod.USA (1976) 01:45 Errata do biografii - Tadeusz Borowski 02:15 Przed Eurowizją - 13 02:25 Był taki dzień - 19 maja; felieton 02:28 Notacje - o. Hieronim Warachim. Wojtyła papieżem; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 154/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 155/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:30 Przystanek praca 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 33/39 Złota Gęś; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 180 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 50 (250) Zalety pogodnego charakteru 11:35 Rączy Wildfire - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 49 Towarzyskie nieporozumienia 12:55 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Irena Shingfield; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:50 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:45 Gliniarz i prokurator s. 3, odc. 25/26 - Danny; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 333 Chaos w Leśnej Górze; serial TVP 16:40 MASH - odc. 13/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:15 MASH - odc. 14/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:40 Dwójkomania 17:45 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 6 Groźna kamera; cykl dokumentalny 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 53; teleturniej 19:35 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 17; magazyn 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 585; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 341 21:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:10 Wirus - txt str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1996) 23:50 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 2; felieton 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Dzięki Bogu za Bonieckiego; film dokumentalny 01:20 Wieczór artystyczny - Jezu ufam Tobie - recital Ewy Urygi 01:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:15 Adam i Ewa (152) - telenowela 06:45 Adam i Ewa (153) - telenowela 07:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 (74) - serial obyczajowy 11:30 Samo życie (1106) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami (5): Jeffrey / Greiner - reality show 13:00 Przebojowe dzieci - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Jaś Fasola (13) - serial komediowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych (25) - serial komediowy 15:15 Świat według Bundych (26) - serial komediowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Chirurdzy (43) - serial obyczajowy 17:30 I kto tu rządzi (35): Pojedynek gigantów - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (712) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1107) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Misiek Koterski Show - talk-show 21:00 Szósty zmysł - thiller 22:00 Studio LOTTO 23:30 Strzał w 10 - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Daleko od noszy (148) - serial komediowy 01:00 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej 02:00 Zakazana kamera - teleturniej 03:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Wielkie porządki - program rozrywkowy 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:15 Na powierzchni - serial science fiction 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Bez skazy - serial obyczajowy 00:55 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 03:10 Telesklep 03:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.25 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06.15 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (145) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 11.25 Big Brother 5: Ring - reality show 12.25 Big Brother 5: Ring - wyniki 13.30 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (44) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (146) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Włatcy móch (51): Kana - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.30 Czy to prawda?: Legenda o królu Arturze - film dokumentalny 22.40 Pogromcy hitów - pr. rozr. 23.10 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.40 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02.15 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 02.40 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.05 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Początek i koniec; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 35; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 2* Nowi przyjaciele; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1990); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Grzesiuk, chłopak z ferajny; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Mateusz Szlachtycz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1085; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1467; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież ufności; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 566; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Rozmowy na temat... - Kolekcjonerskie monety w NBP (Marek Jackowicz); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Determinator - odc. 6/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Warto rozmawiać - Kto kogo z łóżka o 5 rano wyciąga ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Podróżnik - Johannesburg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Ostatni list Profesora; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Zygzaki - Początek i koniec; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Mrówki, na plan !; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wolne Związki Zawodowe Wybrzeża; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1085; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Złota rybka; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1971); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1467; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Warto kochać - odc. 61; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Dziwny jest ten świat - Pół kilometra wolności; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 6 Groźna kamera; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Warto rozmawiać - Kto kogo z łóżka o 5 rano wyciąga ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Katarzyna Sławska (Sztokholm - Szwecja); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Kolekcjonerskie monety w NBP (Marek Jackowicz); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Polska dobrze smakuje - Chceme le so zażec - tabaka w rogu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1085; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Złota rybka; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1971); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1467; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 61; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Warto rozmawiać - Kto kogo z łóżka o 5 rano wyciąga ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Kwestionariusz - Film o profesorze Edmundzie Wnuku - Lipińskim; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Siedlecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:55 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wolne Związki Zawodowe Wybrzeża; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Dziwny jest ten świat - Pół kilometra wolności; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Hallmark Channel 6:00 Miłości wieczna radość 8:00 Niespokojne serca 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Całkiem dobry dzień (8) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Brutalna rzeczywistość (12) 12:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (1/2) 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Brutalna rzeczywistość (12) 15:00 Niespokojne serca 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Chłopcy i mężczyźni (9) 18:00 Wielka fala 20:00 Dzikie serca (8) 21:00 Poszukiwany: Wystarczy kogoś sprzątnąć (3) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Trzeci facet (16) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Blasters (9) 0:00 Poszukiwany: Wystarczy kogoś sprzątnąć (3) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Trzeci facet (16) 2:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (1/2) 4:00 Miłości wieczna radość Ale Kino! 8:00 Kawałek nieba 9:35 Buena Vida Delivery 11:15 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza 13:05 Tysiąc lat żarliwych modlitw 14:35 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Z życia wzięte 15:05 Dwadzieścia dolców 16:45 Agnes Browne 18:25 Tablice 20:00 Legenda Marilyn Monroe: Rzeka bez powrotu 21:40 Ćma barowa 23:30 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Thrillery erotyczne 23:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 6:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Ostatni legion" 7:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (10) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Śmierć romansu 8:30 Małpi biznes (1) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Huśtawka emocjonalna 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Uwolnić foczkę 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Ostatni legion" 11:00 Dorastanie...: Mors 12:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Dolina węży 13:00 Ludojady: Niedźwiedzie 13:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Koliber - gorączka cukru 14:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Lwy 15:00 Historia życia: Wyjście na ląd (2/5) 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (62) 16:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (63) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Anioł stróż 18:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (77) 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (78) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Opowieść o Romku i Klocku 19:30 Małpi biznes (2) 20:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (4) 21:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 21:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Okrutne zaniedbanie 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (76) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (26) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (10) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Spróbuj jeszcze raz 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Opowieść o Romku i Klocku 1:30 Małpi biznes (2) 2:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (4) 3:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 3:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Okrutne zaniedbanie 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (76) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (26) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (22) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (5) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (22) 9:00 Szczury wodne (12) 10:00 Poszukiwani 3 (10) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (5) 12:00 Bez pardonu 3 (22) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Szczury wodne (12) 14:00 Poszukiwani 3 (10) 15:00 Babski oddział 2 (22) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (6) 17:00 Szczury wodne (13) 18:00 Bez pardonu 4 (1) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (11) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa (1) 21:00 Dr House 2 (19) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (22) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (11) 0:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (3) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (23) 2:00 Dr House 2 (19) 3:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (11) 4:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (3) 5:00 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (3) 6:55 Allo, Allo (4) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (25) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (4) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 12:25 Allo, Allo (4) 13:00 Allo, Allo (5) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 15:20 Hotel Zacisze (6) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (5) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (26) 17:20 Doktor Who (4) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (1) 20:20 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (2) 21:00 Żony piłkarzy (4) 22:00 Żony piłkarzy (5) 23:00 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (1) 23:40 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (2) 0:15 Hotel Zacisze (6) 0:50 Żony piłkarzy (4) 1:45 Żony piłkarzy (5) 2:40 Doktor Who (3) 3:35 Żony piłkarzy (4) 4:30 Żony piłkarzy (5) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (2) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (3) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (19) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (14) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (3) 8:00 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (2) 8:25 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (3) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (24) 9:20 Wielkie sprzątanie (9) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (40) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (19) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (14) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (26) 12:05 10 lat mniej (21) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (40) 14:30 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (2) 15:00 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (3) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (20) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (15) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (3) 17:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 17:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (5) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (25) 20:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 20:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 21:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (5) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (25) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (20) 23:25 Forsa na strychu (15) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (3) 0:25 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 0:55 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 1:25 10 lat mniej (21) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (25) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (20) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (15) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (3) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (25) Canal + 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 10 (5) 8:00 Irak w kawałkach 9:40 Przyjemna śmierć 11:25 Poltergay - Duchy 13:05 Conrack 14:50 World Trade Center 17:05 Chińskie Hollywood 18:10 Całe szczęście 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 10 (6) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Ciężkie czasy 23:00 Premiera: Raj kina w Tybecie 0:00 Euforia 1:20 Cząstki elementarne 3:10 Łza księcia ciemności 4:45 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Idę na całość 10:05 Łapu-capu extra 10:35 Kaktus 12:10 Simpsonowie 10 (5) 12:35 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Historie miłosne 14:25 Światła o zmierzchu 15:45 Ściśle tajne 17:35 Wpuszczony w kanał 19:00 Cztery poziomo: Zaciek (7/12) 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Kto ją zabił? 21:50 Rozpalić ogień 23:30 Ciężkie czasy 1:25 Angelus 3:10 Krwawa uczta 4:35 Nacho Libre 6:05 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Sport+ (1) 7:25 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 9:45 Sport+ (2) 10:25 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 12:25 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 14:45 Sport+ (3) 15:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 18:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 18:45 Sport+ (1) 19:10 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 21:30 Sport+ (2) 22:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 0:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 2:30 Sport+ (3) 3:35 1 na 1: Piotr Rocki 4:00 Czarna Dalia 6:00 Technika w przyrodzie (3-ost.) Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:05 Na krawędzi 7:45 Szybcy i wściekli 9:30 Radosne Purim 10:55 Atlas geografii życia 12:40 Szare dusze 14:25 Babka z zakalcem 16:00 Eden 17:45 Cromwell 20:00 Szybcy i wściekli 21:45 4400 4 (7) 22:30 Dystans 0:20 Tysiąc akrów krzywd 2:05 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu 4:15 Moje pierwsze getto 5:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Pierce Brosnan Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (9) 6:30 Obieżyświat: Nowa Zelandia (1) 7:00 Areszt domowy (3) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (21) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (19) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (20) 10:00 Modny świat (756) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (43) 11:00 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (5) 11:30 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (6) 12:00 Porządek musi być (20) 12:30 Porządek musi być (21) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (21) 13:30 Jedzenioholicy (3) 14:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (21) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (7) 16:00 Bazar (5) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (8) 17:30 Obieżyświat: Nowa Zelandia (1) 18:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (21) 19:00 Porządek musi być (20) 19:30 Porządek musi być (21) 20:00 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (5) 20:30 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (6) 21:00 Zamiana (3) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (143) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (138) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (81) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (143) 2:00 E-miłość (35) 2:30 Mama Gena (10) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (138) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (81) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (21) 5:30 Areszt domowy (3) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (1) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Astronauta z dynastii Ming 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 9:00 Superjazda: Samochodowy blues 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (1) 12:00 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Wozy strażackie 12:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Pojazdy z napędem na cztery koła/4x4 13:00 Brainiac (1) 14:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (3) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 16:00 Narodziny samochodu - reaktywacja (11) 16:30 Narodziny samochodu - reaktywacja (12) 17:00 Piąty bieg 17:30 Piąty bieg 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Astronauta z dynastii Ming 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 21:00 Narzędzia chirurgiczne pozostawione w ciele pacjenta... 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Śmiertelny cel 23:00 poTURBOwani (10) 0:00 Superjazda: Powiększone miniatury 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Żądza krwi 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (8) 3:00 Narzędzia chirurgiczne pozostawione w ciele pacjenta... 4:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Śmiertelny cel 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 (2) Discovery Science 6:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 6:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 7:00 Brainiac (10) 8:00 Oblicza żywiołu (1) 9:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Amazonia 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa budowla na świecie 11:00 Faceci w bieli (1) 12:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 12:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 13:00 Brainiac (10) 14:00 Oblicza żywiołu (1) 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Amazonia 16:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa budowla na świecie 17:00 Faceci w bieli (1) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Aparaty słuchowe/Trójwymiarowe puzzle/Toalety 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (56) 20:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Motocykle 21:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Terenowy golf 22:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa stocznia świata 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 23:30 Jak to działa? (12) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Aparaty słuchowe/Trójwymiarowe puzzle/Toalety 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (56) 2:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Motocykle 3:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Terenowy golf 3:50 Superkonstrukcje: Największa stocznia świata 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 5:10 Jak to działa? (12) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego (9) Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (10) 7:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Lamborghini 7:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Wyścigówki 8:00 Bitwa o Iwo Jimę: Piekło na ziemi 9:00 Monarchie królewskie: Dynastia (4) 10:00 Historia oręża: Pułapki 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (10) 13:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Lamborghini 13:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Wyścigówki 14:00 Bitwa o Iwo Jimę: Piekło na ziemi 15:00 Monarchie królewskie: Dynastia (4) 16:00 Historia oręża: Pułapki 17:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: Dlaczego budowano piramidy? 18:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (10) 19:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Lamborghini 19:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Wyścigówki 20:00 Bitwa o Iwo Jimę: Piekło na ziemi 21:00 Monarchie królewskie: Dynastia (4) 22:00 Historia oręża: Pułapki 23:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Kto opiekuje się dziećmi? 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (10) 1:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Lamborghini 1:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Wyścigówki 2:00 Bitwa o Iwo Jimę: Piekło na ziemi 3:00 Monarchie królewskie: Dynastia (4) 3:55 Historia oręża: Pułapki 4:45 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Kto opiekuje się dziećmi? 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Moc wiatru Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:25 W.I.T.C.H. 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 21:55 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 22:20 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 22:45 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 23:10 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 23:40 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Eurosport 8:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych 9:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 10:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji 11:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 12:00 Magazyn olimpijski 12:15 Piłka nożna kobiet: Puchar UEFA 13:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 15:00 Kajakarstwo: Mistrzostwa Europy w Mediolanie 16:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 17:00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 18:00 Eurogole 18:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 19:00 Viking 19:30 Viking 20:00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 21:00 Fight Club 23:00 Eurogole 23:45 Piłka nożna kobiet: Puchar UEFA 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 11:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 15:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 16:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji 17:00 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Mantovie 18:00 Siatkówka plażowa 19:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 19:15 Weekend w sportach motorowych 19:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 20:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 21:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 22:00 Karambol: Zawody European Masters w Schiltigheim 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Biedni arystokraci 7:20 Ciasteczko 8:50 Pracownik miesiąca 10:35 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych 12:10 Modigliani 14:15 Mój pierwszy ślub 15:45 Kod da Vinci 18:10 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2007 19:40 Premiera: Na planie 20:10 Nie-ostry dyżur 21:45 Niewidzialny morderca 23:35 Mgła 1:10 Nie-ostry dyżur 2:45 Walka żywiołów 4:05 Niewidzialny morderca HBO 2 6:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (7) 7:05 U progu sławy 9:05 Zrzęda 10:50 Randka z o.o. (6) 11:15 Jak usidlić faceta 12:55 Pod jednym dachem 3 (8) 14:05 Auta 16:00 Na planie 16:30 Elsa i Fred 18:20 Niedokończone życie 20:05 Faceci w korkach 21:35 Randka z o.o. (7) 22:00 Święto kozła 0:05 Lucky Louie (11) 0:25 Historia przemocy 2:00 Dwie prawdy 3:25 Cinema, cinema 3:50 Święto kozła HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (6) 11:15 Małżeństwo niespodzianka 12:50 Ambitni 14:20 Romero i Juliet 15:55 Małżeństwo niespodzianka 17:30 Ambitni 19:00 Romero i Juliet 20:30 Apetyt na seks 22:20 Gdy zgaśnie namiętność 23:35 L.A. blues 1:10 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 2:40 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 6:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Mansarda 7:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Warszawa Aleksandra Gierymskiego 8:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Studium malarza S. 8:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sposób bycia 10:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Każdemu to, czego mu wcale nie trzeba 10:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski 10:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski: Mężczyźni na wyspie 11:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski: Kaśka, bimber i motocykl 12:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 12:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Siekierezada 13:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Bieszczadzkie sylwetki 13:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wieś Godki 14:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Party przy świecach 15:15 Młode kadry: Przy cerkwi 15:45 Rodzina do kina 15:50 Rodzina do kina: Detektywi na wakacjach: Zasadzka (3/5) 16:30 Rodzina do kina 16:35 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Wypadek (13/15) 17:10 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Gdzie dwóch świętych Mikołajów (14/15) 17:45 Seans w Iluzjonie 17:50 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 18:00 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 18:20 Seans w Iluzjonie: O czym się nie mówi 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Tanie pieniądze 21:40 Seans sensacji 21:45 Seans sensacji: Wśród nocnej ciszy 23:45 Seans sensacji: Wątroba i ziemniaki 0:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Party przy świecach 1:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - "Czołówka" 1:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - "Czołówka": Dokumenty "Czołówki" 2:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - "Czołówka": Psia kość 2:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - "Czołówka": Natasza i ja 2:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - "Czołówka": Inne niebezpieczeństwa 2:15 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Gioachino Rossini: 'Kopciuszek' 12:50 Ysaye Quartet i Vahan Mardirossian na Letnim Festiwalu w Reims, 2003 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Hiszpański wieczór z Orkiestrą Filharmoników Berlińskich 19:15 Flamenco, Cristina Hoyos 19:45 Recital Sergio Tiempo, 2006 20:30 Ludwig van Beethoven: Koncert fortepianowy C-dur op. 15 21:15 Ludwig van Beethoven: II koncert fortepianowy B-dur op. 19 21:55 Ludwig van Beethoven: III koncert fortepianowy c-moll op. 37 22:40 Ludwig van Beethoven: IV koncert fortepianowy G-dur op. 58 23:20 Ludwig van Beethoven: V koncert fortepianowy Es-dur op. 73 0:10 Około północy: Manuel Rocheman na żywo z New Morning, 2003 1:05 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Bugge Wesseltoft i Laurent Garnier na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2005 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Casa de la Trova 5:30 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (15) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (2) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (17) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (4) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (27) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (1) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (51) 8:00 Noddy (9) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (59) 8:15 Blanka (25) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (36) 8:30 Pingu 6 (23) 8:40 SamSam (22) 8:50 Rumcajs (43) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (35) 9:05 Strażak Sam (16) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (25) 9:45 Bracia koala (62) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (24) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (14) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (10) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (10) 11:00 Noddy (8) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (58) 11:15 Blanka (24) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (35) 11:30 Pingu 6 (22) 11:40 SamSam (21) 11:50 Rumcajs (42) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (5) 12:25 Śniegusie (42) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (55) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (24) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (8) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (19) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (27) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (14) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (1) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (16) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (3) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (26) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (78) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (50) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (34) 16:05 Strażak Sam (15) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (24) 16:45 Bracia koala (61) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (23) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (13) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (9) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (9) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (6) 18:25 Śniegusie (43) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (56) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (25) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (9) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (20) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (28) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Moja własna gwiazda 10:30 MTV Dismissed 11:30 Made 12:30 Moja własna gwiazda 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Króliczki Playboya 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Re-kreacje 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 MTV wkurza 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Viva La Bam 22:30 South Park 23:00 Zakład 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców 7:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Metalowy dom 8:00 I co wy na to? 2 (10) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (1) 9:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zapomniani królowie Izraela 10:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Kain i Abel: Braterska wojna 11:00 Czysta nauka: Siła wybuchu 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Autobahn 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Sardynia 14:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zapomniani królowie Izraela 15:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Kain i Abel: Braterska wojna 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (25) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (5) 17:00 Czysta nauka: Atlantyda 18:00 I co wy na to? 2 (10) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (1) 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Sardynia 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa nad Ploeszti 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Wyspy Gilberta 21:00 Premiera: Perfekcyjna broń: Łamacze czaszek 22:00 Premiera: Mistrzowie walki: Mieszane sztuki walki 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Powódź koło zapory Stava 0:00 Perfekcyjna broń: Łamacze czaszek 1:00 Mistrzowie walki: Mieszane sztuki walki 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa nad Ploeszti 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Wyspy Gilberta 3:00 Perfekcyjna broń: Łamacze czaszek 4:00 Mistrzowie walki: Mieszane sztuki walki 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Powódź koło zapory Stava Planete 6:45 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Ofensywa strategiczna nad Niemcami (3/6) 7:40 Targowiska świata: Sandaga (3/6) 8:15 Targowiska świata: Bangkok (4/6) 8:50 Targowiska świata: Sao Cristóvao (5/6) 9:20 Targowiska świata: Hötorgshallen (6-ost.) 9:50 Miejsca w pamięci: Szkoła w Soreze (9/13) 10:50 Miejsca w pamięci: Twierdza w Salses (3/13) 11:45 Targi i bazary: Madera (1/6) 12:20 Prawa życia: Joey (6-ost.) 12:50 Poza szlakiem: Botswana (5/25) 13:20 Poza szlakiem: Grenlandia (10/25) 13:50 Greenpeace. Wyrazić sprzeciw! 14:40 Polowanie na Indian 15:40 Birkash 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Izrael (9/18) 17:00 Echa stron rodzinnych 18:30 Bunt i wieczność. Arthur Rimbaud 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Mauritius (11/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Nurkowanie z manatami (9/13) 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Nie mówcie mojej mamie, że jestem w Korei Północnej 21:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Polowanie na al-Zarkawiego 22:40 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Kamikadze - boski wiatr (6-ost.) 23:35 Pedofilia jest rodzaju żeńskiego 0:35 Prawa życia: Toti (1/6) 1:05 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Odkrywcy (5/6) 1:55 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Dziedzictwo Hubble'a (6-ost.) 2:40 Punk Bogiem silny (2/6) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kradzież (62) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (700) 8:45 Samo życie (1073) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Zostać miss (3) 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Koncert Rolling Stones (131) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Balcyrewicz musi odejść (161) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Będziesz moja (2) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Różyczka (2) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Śfinks (63) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (701) 21:30 Samo życie (1074) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Jednoręki bandyta (62) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Krypta (162) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Sztuka kłamstwa (11) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Opętał ją szatyn (132) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1074) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Śfinks (63) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (701) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Krypta (162) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Opętał ją szatyn (132) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Jednoręki bandyta (62) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 9:00 Cafe Futbol 10:40 FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:20 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 13:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 16:00 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 16:40 Gol 17:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:50 Euro 2008 (1) 20:30 Euro 2008 (2) 21:00 Polska przed Euro 2008 21:40 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 23:50 Total Rugby 0:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 9:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 11:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 13:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 14:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 16:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 16:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 18:50 Total Rugby 19:30 K.O. TV Classics 20:30 Żużel: Liga angielska 22:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 0:40 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:20 Pani Miniver 9:35 Mój najlepszy rok 11:05 W cieniu dobrego drzewa 12:50 David Copperfield 15:00 Kosmiczne przygody Jennifer 16:55 Północno-zachodnie przejście 19:00 Diner 21:00 Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów 22:50 Grosz z nieba 0:40 Diner 2:30 Za kulisami: Michael Caine 3:00 Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów 4:45 Rose Marie Tele 5 6:20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (35/52) 6:45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (36/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:40 Stellina (146/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (23/40) 11:00 Mroczny rycerz (17/26) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (128) 13:50 Stellina (147/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Werdykt 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (18/26) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (129/178) 18:05 Czynnik PSI (1/88) 19:05 Cyrograf (24/40) 20:00 Złodziejska zemsta 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (14/22) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Zachodni wiatr (1/52) 0:10 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wojna secesyjna 2 (10) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Prywatka/Maska Zorro (78) 6:50 Sushi Pack (2) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Zjazd miłośników science fiction (7) 7:25 Friday Wear: Nieporozumienie (40) 7:30 Krewni i znajomi królika 8:00 Kod Lyoko 4: Fatalne zauroczenie (20) 8:30 6 w pracy 5: Fizjologia i miłość (6) 9:00 Kot pani Ashboro 10:35 Histeria: Całkiem niezłe starocie (11) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Na dnie (1) 11:25 Sushi Pack (3) 11:35 Friday Wear: Pachnie tu facetem (41) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Wyspa doktora Mistiko (8) 12:05 W pułapce czasu (17) 12:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Życiowe doświadczenie (15) 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Odkupienie (91) 13:20 Świat Raven: Porażająca okazja (9) 13:50 Ruby Gloom: Venus z Gloomville (23) 14:25 Wielka płyta 15:10 Klub Winx 3: Pojedynek czarodziei (23) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Pojedynek (24) 16:00 Aparatka: Lorenza (38) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Powrót do przeszłości (11) 17:00 Świat Raven: Królewskie traktowanie (10) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Wielokrotność psa (21) 18:00 6 w pracy 5: Jonesy jak nowy (7) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (18) 18:50 Zoey 101: Jet-X (6) 19:15 Derek kontra rodzinka (10) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Wielkie słowo (16) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Nick Cave (28) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Miłosna pętla (1) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (50) 21:30 Duel of Titles 21:45 Fresh Air: Penumbra: Black Plague 22:15 Game Factory: Turok (2) 22:30 Hot News 23:00 Making of: "Iron Man" 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (49) 23:45 Game Play 0:15 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 6:25 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Trud i wysiłek 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Connecticut - Kitenmaug Road 9:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Takie życie to bajka 9:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Plac zabaw dla dorosłych 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Argentyna 10:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Bali 11:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 12:10 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Trud i wysiłek 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Connecticut - Kitenmaug Road 15:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Takie życie to bajka 15:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Plac zabaw dla dorosłych 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Argentyna 16:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Bali 17:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 18:10 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Trud i wysiłek 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Connecticut - Kitenmaug Road 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (1) 21:55 World Café - Azja: Hongkong 22:20 World Café - Azja: Pekin 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (13) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Illinois - Campton Crossings Road 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Nowy Jork 3:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Pomysł na milion euro 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (4) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Niedzielnik 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (72) 12:00 Alicja w krainie prawa (5) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Pięciu 15:00 Burza uczuć (60/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (140) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (21) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (73) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (74) 21:00 SingaDinga 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (73) 23:35 Klasyka polskiego kina: Pięciu 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls tygodnia 3:30 Reporterzy 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:31 Supermeteo 0:40 Firma 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Firma 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Serwis sportowy TVN 7 5:15 Music Chat 6:20 Telesklep 7:25 Życie na fali (14) 8:25 Ostry dyżur (87) 9:25 Magda M. (10) 10:25 Medicopter 117 (7) 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Wyścig po kasę 13:30 Serce z kamienia (47) 14:25 Magda M. (11) 15:30 Życie na fali (15) 16:30 Ostry dyżur (88) 17:30 Medicopter 117 (8) 18:35 Domowy front (10) 19:05 Przyjaciele (13) 19:35 Joey (24-ost.) 20:05 Boskie sekrety siostrzanego stowarzyszenia Ya-Ya 22:25 Ludzie miasta 0:45 Na celowniku (6) 1:45 Wróżki 2:50 Laski na czacie 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie (19) 8:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (2) 9:30 Mamo, to ja 9:55 Zdrowy start 10:00 Monarchia (3) 11:00 SOS Uroda 11:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 12:00 Tajemnice ciała 12:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living 14:00 Maja w ogrodzie 14:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz (18) 15:00 Czas na herbatę 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (4) 17:00 SOS Uroda 17:30 Lekcja stylu 18:00 Ślubne pogotowie 18:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:00 Tori & Dean 2 (4) 19:30 Magiel towarzyski 20:10 Babska jazda 20:25 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 20:55 Czas na herbatę 21:00 Zdrowie na obcasach 21:30 SOS Uroda 22:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 23:55 Nigella ekspresowo 0:25 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Ewa Błaszczyk 0:50 Ślubne pogotowie 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak żyć dłużej 3:05 Ona czyli ja 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:20 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Grand Prix na torze 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Auto-Sport 8:15 De Lux 2 8:30 Jak to ruszyć? 9:00 Polak potrafi 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Poland Trophy 10:30 Operacja Tuning 11:00 Do celu 11:30 Motocyklicznie 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 13:30 Mechanik 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 15:00 Test 300 15:30 Motoszoł 16:30 Legendy PRL 2 17:00 Turbo kamera 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Operacja Tuning 18:15 Jazda polska 18:45 Do celu 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Top Gear 2006 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motorwizja 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Motoszoł 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Jazda polska 3:30 Wypadek - przypadek 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Na każdą kieszeń 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:00 Serwis info flesz 8:02 Gość poranka 8:15 Serwis info flesz 8:17 Przegląd prasy 8:21 Serwis ekonomiczny 8:25 Pogoda 8:30 Serwis info 8:35 Korespondent TVP o poranku 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:08 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:17 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:21 Przegląd prasy 9:23 Serwis sportowy 9:26 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:55 Pogoda 9:58 Serwis sportowy 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:06 Serwis kulturalny 10:13 Gość poranka 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:53 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 11:22 Serwis kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:51 Pogoda 11:53 Serwis sportowy 11:58 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:05 Komentarz - kraj 12:23 Serwis kulturalny 12:30 Serwis info 12:52 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:06 Komentarz - świat 13:24 Serwis kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info 13:53 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:06 Komentarz - kraj 14:23 Serwis kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis sportowy 15:07 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:12 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:57 Pogoda 16:00 Serwis sportowy 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:11 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Plus minus 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 Raport z Polski 20:20 Forum 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 22:30 Serwis info 22:56 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:57 Pogoda 0:01 Zagrożenia na talerzu (5) 0:25 Nowoczesna medycyna: Źródła depresji 0:54 Wokół toru 1:22 Żużel: Ekstraliga 3:19 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Król tenorów - Luciano Pavarotti (4) 9:20 Aida 12:00 Czytelnia (60) 12:30 Studio TVP Kultura: Max i Kenler 12:35 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Max i Kelner 13:10 Tygodnik kulturalny 13:55 Mikrokosmos 15:15 Rok spokojnego słońca 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Znaki życia 17:45 Folkogranie na Długim Targu. Festiwal Folkowy Europejskiej Unii Radiowej 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino: "Przed maturą" 19:10 Telekino: Przed maturą 20:05 "Szalom na Szerokiej" 2005: Boban Marković Orkestar 20:30 Klasyka filmowa: Rzym, miasto otwarte 22:05 Przewodnik 22:10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 22:40 W hołdzie Sewilli 23:45 Strefa: 5. edycja Berlin Biennale (1) 0:10 Strefa: Studio: "Dzieci nocy" 0:30 Strefa: Dzieci nocy 1:00 Przewodnik 1:05 Kino nocne: Grimm 2:45 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 3:25 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Hot or Not 14:50 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Ringtone Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Download Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Ptaki 10:05 Wielce skromny bohater 12:00 Zorro 14:05 Nas troje 15:40 Miłość na ziemi 17:55 Film krótkometrażowy: Projekt "Gamma" 18:15 Naoczny świadek 20:00 Nędznicy 22:15 Syreny 23:55 Emmanuelle: Lekcja miłości (5/7) 1:35 Róża i Kornelia 3:00 Nienawiść Comedy Central 06.00 Bill Cosby Show (odc. 303) serial komediowy wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Keshia Knight Pulliam, Malcolm-Jamal Warner 06.25 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 217) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 06.45 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 218) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 07.10 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 216) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 07.35 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 217) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 08.00 Roseanne (odc. 111) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 08.25 Ukryta kamera program rozrywkowy 08.50 Zdrówko! (odc. 318) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 09.10 Zdrówko! (odc. 319) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 09.40 Po dyżurze (odc. 110) serial komediowy 10.10 Po dyżurze (odc. 111) serial komediowy 10.30 Po dyżurze (odc. 112) serial komediowy 11.00 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 315) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 11.25 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 219) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 11.45 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 220) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 12.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 310) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 12.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 311) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 207) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 13.30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 208) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 14.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 218) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.30 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 219) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.55 Zdrówko! (odc. 320) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 15.20 Zdrówko! (odc. 321) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 15.50 Bill Cosby Show (odc. 304) serial komediowy wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Keshia Knight Pulliam, Malcolm-Jamal Warner 16.15 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 221) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 16.40 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 222) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 17.00 Cybill (odc. 221) serial komediowy reż. Robert Berlinger, Peter Baldwin, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Alan Rosenberg, Alicia Witt, Christine Baranski 17.30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 209) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 18.00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 210) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 18.20 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 220) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 18.40 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 221) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.00 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 316) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 19.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 312) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 20.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 313) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 20.20 Gotowe na wszystko (odc. 105) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria 21.10 Gotowe na wszystko (odc. 106) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria 22.00 Włatcy móch (odc. 101) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Bartek Kędzierski 22.25 Włatcy móch (odc. 102) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Bartek Kędzierski 22.50 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 101) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 23.15 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 102) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 23.40 South Park (odc. 404) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 00.05 Daily Show program rozrywkowy 00.35 Trawka (odc. 107) serial komediowy wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Elizabeth Perkins, Kevin Nealon, Justin Kirk 01.00 Trawka (odc. 108) serial komediowy wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Elizabeth Perkins, Kevin Nealon, Justin Kirk 01.25 Trawka (odc. 109) serial komediowy wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Elizabeth Perkins, Kevin Nealon, Justin Kirk 01.50 Trawka (odc. 110) serial komediowy wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Elizabeth Perkins, Kevin Nealon, Justin Kirk 02.10 South Park (odc. 404) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 02.35 Było sobie porno (odc. 108) serial komediowy 03.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 312) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 313) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.50 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 101) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 04.15 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 102) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 04.45 Zdrówko! (odc. 320) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 05.10 Zdrówko! (odc. 321) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 05.30 Cybill (odc. 221) serial komediowy reż. Robert Berlinger, Peter Baldwin, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Alan Rosenberg, Alicia Witt, Christine Baranski Cinemax 2 06:00 Idealny facet - komediodramat 07:40 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny 10:45 Nasza własna gwiazda - dramat obyczajowy 12:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Billy Crystal - magazyn filmowy 13:00 Młody Winston - film biograficzny 15:10 Na krawędzi - dramat kryminalny 16:45 Kochankowie - melodramat 18:15 Idealny facet - komediodramat 20:00 Atlas geografii życia - dramat obyczajowy 21:45 Chinatown - dramat kryminalny 23:55 Mickybo i ja - komediodramat 01:30 We dwoje - film obyczajowy 03:20 Życie jest słodkie - komedia 05:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Jessica Alba, Paul Walker - magazyn filmowy 05:25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Alec Baldwin - magazyn filmowy Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 8 09:55 Gotowe na wszystko: Moje serce należy do taty - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 10:50 Jordan: Gotowe do druku - serial kryminalny odc. 9 11:40 Ally McBeal: Przygoda - serial komediowy odc. 4 12:30 Gotowe na wszystko: Pytają dlaczego ci ufam - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 13:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 9 14:20 Kevin Hill: Osiągnięcia - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 15:25 Jordan: Ujawnienie - serial kryminalny odc. 10 16:20 Gotowe na wszystko: Chciałabym cię zapomnieć - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 17:10 Proste życie - reality show odc. 1 17:40 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia? - reality show odc. 1 18:10 Agent w spódnicy 2: Opuszczone - serial komediowy odc. 17 19:10 Ally McBeal: Setka - serial komediowy odc. 5 20:05 Jordan: Osobliwa miłość - serial kryminalny odc. 11 21:00 Will i Grace: Kowboje i Irańczycy - serial obyczajowy odc. 17 21:25 Will i Grace: Wszystko jest na sprzedaż - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 21:55 Brzydula Betty: Rozstanie z duchem - serial komediowy odc. 9 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 10 00:40 Ally McBeal: Kompromis - serial komediowy odc. 2 01:30 Jordan: Brakujące części - serial kryminalny odc. 7 02:20 Być jak gwiazda: Halle Berry - program rozrywkowy odc. 11 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 08:10 Julie gotuje: Pasztet z czarniaka w trzech pieprzach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 08:15 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:45 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w rocznicę ślubu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 10:10 Na słodko: Maślanka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 10:35 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Manju Malhi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 11:00 Para w kuchni 2: Grzyby i wino - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w rocznicę ślubu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kaczka świąteczna - Justyna Sieńczyłło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 13:40 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz dekoracji z owoców - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 14:05 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 14:30 Julie gotuje: Pasztet z czarniaka w trzech pieprzach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Plaża pełna niespodzianek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 15:25 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Kraby i krewetki - magazyn kulturalny odc. 20 16:20 Na słodko: Morele - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 16:45 Julie gotuje: Pasztet z czarniaka w trzech pieprzach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Bobby Chinn - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 17:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Yorkshire - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 17:55 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Kapustowate i botwina - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 18:25 Jamie w domu: Sałata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 19:00 Julie gotuje: Pasztet z czarniaka w trzech pieprzach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 19:05 Martha 2: Roseanne - talk-show odc. 6 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Chińskie pierożki Yum Cha - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 20:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Owoce jagodowe - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 7 20:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Helene Darroze - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 21:00 Mondovino: Magiczny napój - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 22:00 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 22:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 23:00 Para w kuchni 2: Grzyby i wino - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 23:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kaczka świąteczna - Justyna Sieńczyłło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 00:00 PRZERWA TECHNICZNA Movies 24 06:00 Pamiętna noc - film kryminalny 07:45 Nieobecność usprawiedliwiona - dramat obyczajowy 09:30 Siła miłości - film obyczajowy 11:15 W pogoni za sławą: Historia Sonny'ego i Cher - film obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Śmiertelna lekcja - film kryminalny 14:45 Krzyk pośród nocy - thriller 16:30 Cena zemsty - film sensacyjny 18:15 Świadek morderstwa - dramat kryminalny 20:00 Perry Mason: Utracona miłość - film kryminalny 21:45 Ucieczka z piekła: Historia Teresy Stamper - dramat obyczajowy 23:30 Żądza ciała - film erotyczny 01:15 Zwierzęce instynkty 3 - film erotyczny 03:00 Zbrodniczy zamiar - thriller 04:30 Pamiętna noc - film kryminalny National Geographic Channel HD 08:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Powrót drapieżnika - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Za kulisami: Superlotniskowiec - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Powrót drapieżnika - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Za kulisami: Superlotniskowiec - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Powrót drapieżnika - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Za kulisami: Superlotniskowiec - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Powrót drapieżnika - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Za kulisami: Superlotniskowiec - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Grecja - serial przyrodniczy 21:00 Punkt krytyczny: Sydney-Hobart - piekło na wysokich falach - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Pościgi samochodowe - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Grecja - serial przyrodniczy 00:00 Punkt krytyczny: Sydney-Hobart - piekło na wysokich falach - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Pościgi samochodowe - serial dokumentalny Zone Reality 06:00 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Szalejące żywioły - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Przechytrzyć śmierć - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 09:25 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Dziecko, które uratuje naszego syna - film dokumentalny 11:05 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Szalejące żywioły - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Szpital pediatryczny - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Szpital pediatryczny - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Dziecko, które uratuje naszego syna - film dokumentalny 14:25 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Katastrofy stulecia - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Szpital pediatryczny - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Szpital pediatryczny - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Szalejące żywioły - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 19:00 Kobiety, które zabijają - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Kobiety, które zabijają - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Okiem detektywa - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Okiem detektywa - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Interwencje - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Władza, przywileje, sprawiedliwość - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Kobiety, które zabijają - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Kobiety, które zabijają - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Interwencje - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Władza, przywileje, sprawiedliwość - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Kobiety, które zabijają - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Kobiety, które zabijają - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 05:00 Katastrofy stulecia - serial dokumentalny TV 1000 06:00 Zaginiona Film thriller USA 1993 wyk.: Kiefer Sutherland, Sandra Bullock, Jeff Bridges 08:00 Star Trek 4: Powrót na Ziemię Film fantastyczny USA 1986 wyk.: William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Catherine Hicks 10:00 Obcy przybysze Film fantastyczny USA 1988 wyk.: James Caan, Mandy Patinkin, Terence Stamp 12:00 Ucieczka z kina "Wolność" Film obyczajowy Polska 1990 wyk.: Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Piotr Fronczewski 14:00 Jimmy Neutron: Mały geniusz Film dla dzieci USA 2001 16:00 Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Film przygodowy USA 1997 wyk.: Johnny Yong Bosch, Jason David Frank, Catherine Sutherland 18:00 Bogate biedaki Film komediowy USA 1993 wyk.: Jim Varney, Erika Eleniak, Dolly Parton 20:00 Miss agent Film sensacyjny USA 2000 wyk.: Sandra Bullock, Benjamin Bratt, Michael Caine 22:00 Senator Bulworth Film sensacyjny USA 1998 wyk.: Warren Beatty, Kimberly Deauna Adams, Vinny Argiro 00:00 Anastasia - Portes-Jarretelles & Bas Nylons Film erotyczny Francja 2003 02:00 Yasmine - Femmes Fatale Film erotyczny Francja 2003 04:00 Urodzeni wczoraj Film obyczajowy USA 1993 wyk.: Melanie Griffith, Don Johnson, John Goodman Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku